forgottenheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
Purpose=The Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate (S.H.I.E.L.D) is a United Nations (U.N.) Chartered espionage, military, and law enforcement agency that specializes in dealing with criminals and terrorist organizations operating with super powers and/or super science. S.H.I.E.L.D. quietly protects the world from the things the average man is not ready to know exists. Its existence and function is known to the world though its members, tactics, equipment, and doctrine is mostly unknown. S.H.I.E.L.D. began life as the Strategic Scientific Reserve (S.S.R). A U.S. Army Division created to combat Nazi Super Science and Occult Divisions. During the Post War Era the defunct S.S.R would provide the foundation for the creation for the U.N. Chartered Espionage Agency. Founded in the 1950s during the Cold War, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been fighting a series of shadow wars to keep the world safe ever since. The organization is often allies with superheroes, but they always puts the interest and safety of the world above all else. |-|Organization=S.H.I.E.L.D. works to have a simple, but efficient organization internally. This promotes a clear chain of command and less internal competition. Administration Executive Board: These are individuals that are kept anonymous, often even to the Executive Director. These board of directors are only entirely known by the sitting President of the U.N. Security Council and the sitting President chosen as a replacement. There are always rumors internally that this group could be military leaders, intelligence directors, corporation leaders, and dignitaries from around the world. In truth, it is a little of everything. It is made up of people that are willing to put the safety of the world first, or so they say. Executive Director: This individual answers to no one except the Executive Board, and they run the agency as a whole. They are the boss, and if they ignore the Executive Board, well, that is between them and the board. Deputy Directors: These individuals oversee the Special Officers in the field as well as their own special projects to ensure the safety of the world. They answer only to the Executive Director. Regional Directors: These individuals are in charge of the S.H.I.E.L.D. bases around the world. Often located in the major cities, they oversee activities associated with their region. The higher activity of superhuman and terrorist activity they deal with means less region under their control, while the lower activity means more region under their control. Administrators: These are the most numerous within S.H.I.E.L.D. They are responsible for the day-to-day operations and the paper pushing. They handle filing reports, compiling information, data entry, communications, and so much more. They are not normally in the field, but it can happen. Science & Research: These individuals oversee everything from maintenance at the bases and the Helicarrier to the design, development, and manufacturing of S.H.I.E.L.D. technology. They are not normally in the field, but can be for special missions when required. Normally materials are brought to them for them to research and investigate. Trainers: These individuals are the people that train the Field Agents. Though the usually never see the field themselves anymore, they are often retired Field Agents or Special Officers themselves and as a result are given the proper respect. Field Agents Special Officers: These individuals operate outside the normal organization of S.H.I.E.L.D. They report directly to their assigned Deputy Director or to the Executive Director. They are given more latitude and resources to complete their assigned mission, as well as greater trust. Regional Officers: These individuals answer directly to the Regional Director that is in charge of the region they operate in. They command teams which can include field agents, technicians, or even administrators. Field Agents: These individuals are the second most numerous in S.H.I.E.L.D. They are the rank and file agents that are assigned either to a Regional Officer or to the Helicarrier. They of course are required to follow the rules and regulars, and file those lovely detailed reports everyone loves. Secret Warriors The Secret Warriors are just that, a secret. They are the Executive Director's personal agents that work on his secret projects. They Executive Board does not know about them as even the Director knows how to cover their tracks. These individuals are often super powered in some way, though not always. They do not normally participate openly in S.H.I.E.L.D. missions unless it is under the guise of an anonymous contact or a contracted mercenary. |-|Clearance Levels=Beyond the power of position and title in S.H.I.E.L.D. there is a secondary rank system defining Security Clearance. The higher Security Clearance often denotes higher position in S.H.I.E.L.D. though this is not always the case. The security rank runs Level 1 through 10. Though an Agent must be at least Level 7 to even know Level 9 and 10 exist. There are rumors that there may even be a Level 11, but it is unconfirmed. Security Clearance Levels Level 10: Rumors say the Executive Director has this Level in reality, but others say the mysterious people he reports to are this Level. However, whoever has this level they are keeping their mouths shut tight. Level 9: Director of SHIELD (Confirmed), Deputy Directors, Regional Directors, and some Special Officers. Level 8: Special Officers, some Officers, and some Field Agents. Level 7: Officers, some Field Agents, and some low clearance Administration (typically Science & Research). Level 6 through Level 3: Field Agents, most low clearance Administration (typically Administrators, Technicians, and some Science & Research). Level 2 through Level 1: Recruits and some low clearance Administration (typically Trainers). |-|Members= Executive Board TBA.jpg| Lex Luthor TBA.jpg| Tony Stark High Clearance Administration TBA.jpg| TBA Field Agents Black_Widow.jpg| Black Widow Captain-America-MV.jpg| Captain America Low Clearance Administration TBA.jpg| TBA Secret Warriors TBA.jpg| Hawkeye Category:Government Institutes